. NGS technologies have transformed the way in which research is conducted. The sheer scale of inquiry has been expanded to the extent that whole genomes and transcriptomes of cohorts of individuals can be surveyed in a single experiment. Moreover, sequencing can be used to probe biological phenomena at multiple levels of regulation, including germ-line variation, DNA methylation, mRNA expression and splice form abundance, microRNA expression, and chromatin structure exploration. NGS is also displacing other technologies, in particular the use of fixed-content chips for genotyping. NGS is being applied in every field of biological research, and will be an essential tool in the development of individualized medicine. Sequence data without sophisticated bioinformatics is essentially useless. Having a technology partner consisting of an experienced team of bioinformatics researchers and analysts, co-located with the sequencing operation is unprecedented in New Mexico. The SBC will continue to provide the network turn-key access to discovery? enabling sequencing and bioinformatics.